


Real Enough

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Questionable Consent, Rimming, Robot Sex, Stephen's a robot, Virgin Mordo, because you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Karl decides to blew off some steam by renting a robot prostitute for the night.





	Real Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowrails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/gifts).



> For Meowrail's/Basil's Birthday! He wanted Strordo and robots so this is what I came up with ha.

Karl Mordo chewed his lip staring at the screen in front of him, presenting him with the all the options that would lead to the customization of his partner for the night. He had been doubting himself the whole monorail ride there, wondering if this was the best way for him to blow off steam. It would be shameful if the public found out that the grandson of such a decorated general was visiting a synthetic bordello, but the establishment promised to be discrete. 

His closest friend Wong urged him to go to this place, saying all the higher ups frequented it and none of them had had their visits leaked to the press. Confidentiality would be guaranteed. Karl still sweated a little with every option he chose. 

He left most of it on random, not wanting to pick out every single detail of the bot he would be spending the night with. It made him sick to think of the people who came here to recreate an ex or an unrequited love and luckily, Karl had neither of those. He had been shortly engaged to a Commander Kaecilius, before the man had gone off to war off planet and hadn’t returned. The only experience Karl had was from the fact that he had kissed some boys at boarding school. Kae had come on a bit strong and Karl hadn’t been looking forward to their wedding night, but overall he hadn’t defiled Karl in any way. 

That was going to change tonight, and Wong wouldn’t have to hear anymore about his sexual frustrations. 

Karl finished his selection, submitting all the required information and transferred the units from his private bank account. He didn’t have to wait long before a hostess bot came and fetched him leading him to a room where there was a bed and a basket full of toys, lubes and condoms. Most of the time people came here to fuck robots, so the lube and the condoms were not necessary, but you never knew how much people wanted to recreate the real life experience. There were more expensive rooms that included all kinds of restraints and harnesses, but Karl wouldn’t be needing those. 

Karl didn’t even have time to relax before there was a ding and a panel slide open in the wall, a bot walking out. Because Karl had not specified clothing, the bot was just wearing a white shirt and pants over his thin body. He had an interesting face, very angular with almond-shaped pale blue-green eyes and a goatee around Cupid-bow lips. Karl was pleased with what the random selection had presented him with. 

The bot gave him a soft smile, “Hello, sir. My name is Stephen. I will be servicing today. Do you have any specifications for your program, this evening?” 

Mordo shook his head, “I just uh…”

“Don’t be shy sir, I have heard it all.” 

“I want you to penetrate me,” said Karl in one breath, not able to make eye contact with the robot. 

“Not an unusual request, many of our male patrons wish to the receiving partner, sir.”

“Oh and please, stop with the sir, call me Karl.”

“Of course, Karl. How about we start with a massage, you seem very tense.”

The bot had Karl strip and place his clothes in a nearby chair. Karl turned to the bed, fighting down the embarrassment welling up inside him at being naked around Stephen. He kept having to remind himself that Stephen was a machine, one that would be fucking him soon. Before he could sit down though, Stephen called out, “Oh no Karl, over here.” 

Stephen pulled out a massage table from the wall, pulling down the legs. Stephen had Karl lay down on his front and the bot pulled out a bottle of oil from a compartment in the wall. Karl winced when Stephen squirted some of his back and started to rub down his muscles. 

“Anything on your mind, Karl? You seem so nervous.”

“This uh, is my...first time.” 

“No shame in that. We have many patrons who come here to experiment and figure out what their sexual preferences are.” 

Stephen continued on the massage, and Karl tentatively talked about the daily stresses of being the grandson of the great Heinrich Krowler. The expectations that were heaped on top of him. Stephen leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Well Karl, I hope this takes your mind off those things.”

The bot’s hands then squeezed Karl’s backside, making him gasp as Stephen started to circle his hole with one slim finger. The bot then leaned over and licked his hole, pulling back and asking if that was okay. “Yes!,” gasped Karl, as he arched off the table. 

Stephen then took ahold of Karl’s cheeks and started lick more and more at Karl’s hole, stopping to circle his tongue inside. He started to gently prod the entrance with his fingers combined with his licking and Karl started to whimper, never being so stimulated in his life. 

Stephen was soon pulsing a finger in and out of Karl’s hole, and Karl was surprised to find how painless the whole thing was. Stephen’s finger glided in and out of him with ease and then he added another finger. Karl grasped the table tightly as he started to moan and shake at the intrusion. 

After he was sufficiently stretched, Stephen asked him to turn over. Karl had never felt so vulnerable, lying on his back, laid out on a padded table, ready for fucking. Stephen walked up to the top of the table and leaned down to kiss Karl. Karl returned the kiss, pulling in Stephen’s face with a hand on the back of the bot’s head. He was amazed how real his lips felt against his own, the synthetic strands of his hair slipping through his fingers.  

Stephen pulled back and ran a hand down Karl’s chest, stopping to tweak one of Karl’s nipples, making the human twitch. He then turned his attention to Karl’s cock, which was laying on his stomach, painfully aroused. The bot started to stroke him up and down, “You’re of an impressive size, Karl.”

“I bet you tell all your customers that,” said Karl between little gasps. “You’re coded to.” 

“I am coded not to lie, you have a lovely cock, Karl,” said Stephen before leaning down and kissing Karl on the head of said cock. 

“Oh my God,” moaned Karl as Stephen engulfed him, sucking him down while continuing to stroke him. “You do realize that if you keep doing that-- _ erghh _ \---I won’t last much longer.” 

Stephen pulled off and smiled, “I can make you come multiple times. You paid for enough time.” 

Karl scooted back on the table, pushing himself up with his elbows. He reached forward, dragging Stephen forward by the shirt, so their lips could meet again. “I want to come with you inside me,” said Karl against the bot’s lips. 

“Very well,” said Stephen and Karl yelped when the robot scooped him with no effort at all and carried him over to the bed, placing him down gently. Karl pushed himself up on his elbows to watch the bot strip, pulling off the shirt and the stretchy pants, the synthetic cock popping free. It had been one of Karl’s few specifications, he didn’t want to be fucked by an overly large member for his first time, but he wanted to feel the stretch. Karl wondered what mechanics went into making it erect. 

Karl’s eyes widened as liquid coated the bot’s cock through the pores, no lube required. “We are ready to begin, which position to do prefer?” asked Stephen. 

“Umm, on my back, I think,” said Karl. Stephen didn’t waste time and he dragged Karl forward,  pulling the human’s hips to his crotch. Karl had his legs on either side of Stephen and the bot positioned his cock to Karl’s hole, “Are you ready, Karl?” 

“Yes, please, just do it!”

Stephen pushed in little by little and Karl gasped and grasped the bed sheets under him. When Stephen bottomed out, he asked how Karl felt. 

Karl bit his lip, “So full, oh my god, so full.”

“Do you feel good, Karl? Is this cock size too large, I can lessen it to a smaller size.”

“Don’t you dare!” 

Stephen let out a laugh that seemed so real, “Then do you want to continue? I can start moving.” 

“Yes, please,” said Karl in a small voice. 

Stephen started slow, at a steady rhythm, his hands tight around Karl’s thighs. Karl squeezed his eyes shut as Stephen managed to hit his prostate over and over again, but he peaked to look at the bot. He expected Stephen to have a blank look on his face, but the bot’s eyes were also closed as he pounded into Karl, a blush covering his cheeks. God, he was ingeniously made. 

Stephen reached forward and grasped Karl’s cock again, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Karl watched, enraptured as lube seeped out of the pores of Stephen’s hands and coated his cock. 

“Can you come?” asked Karl, “Please--oh!--please come inside me. I need it!” 

“Of course, Karl. But you first,” said Stephen, increasing the speed of his strokes. Karl didn’t last much longer, letting out a cry as he came onto his stomach. Stephen at this point was pulling Karl’s hips to him and he squeezed them tight as he came into Karl, an artificial semen filling the man. 

Karl collapsed back into the bed, his arm coming to rest over his eyes. Stephen brought a hand down on his stomach and one of his fingers popped open at the knuckle, vacuuming up the come covering his stomach before squirting out a sanitizing liquid that the bot rubbed into Karl’s stomach. The human curled into himself with a quiet giggle, ticklish to the touch. Stephen then reached for Karl’s backside, presumably to clean there too, but Karl waved him off, “No, I want you to leave it.” 

Stephen came to sit by Karl in the bed, “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

“Very much so,” said Karl in a dreamy voice. 

“On a scale of 1-10 how would rate your experience?”

“10, actually 11 if that’s an option.”

Stephen’s pale blue eyes flashed, registering the review. 

“How much time do we have left?” 

“5 minutes and 35 seconds remain in this session,” said Stephen. 

“Can I prolong the session? I’d like a nap and I’d like for you to hold me.” 

“Two more hours can be charged to your account, if you wish.” 

“I do wish, charge it,” said Karl and Stephen’s eyes flashed again. “Now come here,” said Karl, crawling under the covers. Stephen slipped under next to him and Karl laid on the bot’s chest, which suddenly became warmer. Karl dozed off, the most relaxed he had been in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ stephenstrangeisaho on Tumblr


End file.
